1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer systems, and more particularly but not exclusively to methods and associated systems for generating and presenting search results in a computer network.
2. Description Of The Background Art
Use of the Internet for making commercial transactions has become commonplace and continues to grow. Due to the magnitude and variety of websites offering goods and services over the Internet—and information relating to goods and services—using the Internet as a means for pursuing commercial opportunities can be inefficient. For example, an end-user searching for special offers, discounts, and new products over the Internet may be overwhelmed with irrelevant advertisements. These advertisements are typically provided by server computers having no intelligence as to the interests of the end-user. Thus, most advertisements displayed to the end-user are irrelevant to the end-user, and only of fortuitous interest to the end-user. Also, these advertisements are often times displayed separately, thus cluttering the end-user's computer screen.